


Caffeine Cold

by HawthornSparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, brief Ron cameo, dramione - Freeform, ministry workers, slightly rough sex, they get it onnnnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornSparks/pseuds/HawthornSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him as he stared down at her, breathing furiously, teasing her with his aching hardness pressed tightly between them.</p><p>“This isn’t a game, Granger.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>He grinned briefly, sharply, before leaning in hard and fast again, bruising her lips - she was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Cold

_Ferret bastard._

_Hermione Granger sauntered down the halls of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

 How dare he.

 Three and a half months Malfoy had been here and already he was attempting to tarnish her reputation, usurp her position within the Department, and ensconce himself in the adoration and respect stolen from her work.

  _Fire-whiskey-swilling arse-wipe with his smug, arrogant, shit-eating smirk._

 The meeting had not gone well.

 She stormed through the office until she reached her own door. Most of the department already knew to keep out of her way after her weekly meetings with other departmental heads. All except...

 “Hermione, could I just trouble you to-”

 “ _Not. Now. Lawrence.”_ She growled, before slamming the door in his face.

 She threw herself into her chair and drew in an unsteady breath.

  _Conceited, overbearing, egotistical, twat-moustache._

_She was not taking this well._

 He already had the rest of the Ministry authoritarians wrapped around his finger, with his fancy fucking coffees and his _hilarious_ stories from the Slytherin Common Room and accounts from their Hogwarts days together.

 Pompous wanker.

 Even Harry was on a level with him, and Ron - _fucking Ronald Weasley_ \- had been going to regular Quidditch matches with the prick.

 She leaped up and began pacing the space in front of her desk, a feeble attempt at burning up some of her aggressive energy.

 A knock sounded at her door.

 “ _What?_ ” She seethed at the young man stood the other side.

 “Oh, er... I have, er... I have a message for you?” He stammered.

 She put our her hand expectantly, having no patience in that moment for lack of confidence.

 He laid the parchment in her palm and scampered off across the bullpen of Aurors and other witches and wizards of the DMLE. Most others had the sense to avoid her steely gaze.

 She shut the door behind herself and unrolled the memo, scanning the sprawling script, her fury rising with each sentence.

 Her eyes fell to the bottom of the message.

 “ _MALFOY!_ ”

 ||\\\||//||\\\||//||\\\||

  _A witch barely out of Hogwarts sat at the small desk in front of Malfoy’s office doors, her auburn hair finely coiffed, fingers manicured to perfection, and staring disdainfully up at Hermione from her seat._

 “Can I help you?” The young woman looked her up and down.

 Smothering her burning anger, Hermione placed a hand either side of the witch’s workstation and leaned in.

 “You will open the doors and you will let me in to see Malfoy. _Now._ ” She seethed across the desk.

 “I’m afraid he’s busy, he’s not taking appointments right now.”

 “You _grossly_ underestimate the situation. _Open. The doors._ ”

 “I’m not sure who you think you are...” She began.

 Hermione barked a short laugh and stormed over to the heavy oak doors. With a silent wave of her wand she blasted her way through, locking the doors behind her with a defiant slam.

 “You _ballsack_.”

 Malfoy looked over at the infuratied mess that was Hermione Granger from his place by the floor to ceiling window of his luxurious office, his platinum hair ruffled artfully, a style no doubt practiced in front of a mirror for hours on end.

 “Ah Granger, receive my note, did you?” He sipped his coffee like the pretentious arse-crack that he was, his full lips pressing against the white mug.

 She stepped dangerously towards him, her fury emanating sufficiently to cause him to take his own step back away from her.

 “Oh, I got your note.” Her voice dropping in volume. “I got your _note._ That would be the _note_ declaring my adult life’s work _null and void_.”

 “Mmm, yes that was the one.” He turn back to artificial view.

 “ _Don’t_ turn away from me, Malfoy.”

 She could see the side of his face lilt in his trademark smirk.

 “Why Granger, what could possibly have your knickers in such a twist?” He glanced over at her, his silver eyelashes practically sweeping his cheekbones and doing things to her that were entirely inappropriate for the rage she was feeling right now.

 “Two and a half years research, Malfoy. _Two and a half years of it_.”

 “What a waste.”

 “It was no waste.”

 He sauntered over to his desk. 

 “Granger, Granger, Granger, my dear Deputy Head of the DMLE. I fear it was all for naught.” He perched on the corner of the mahogany monstrosity and placed his cup down beside him. “You see, a couple of favours here and a few strings pulled there, and we could have bypassed all this stress you’ve put yourself under for the past few months.”

 “I didn’t... It wasn’t my choice to...” She was momentarily speechless at his self-superiority. Not the way the fabric of his Italian-designer suit trousers caressed his thighs and...

 “Ah, but it’s all done with now. We’re on our way to a brighter future for merpeople and wizard-kind, and this research has taken care of itself, hasn’t it?” He stood and moved towards her.

 She could only glare.

 “I’m sure you can find another worthy cause to devote your studies to. Perhaps Doxies, or the plight of the Snidget?” He stepped closer to her as she balled her fists, not above taking a swing at him much like in third year.

 “You arrogant, condescending-”

 “There, there.” He leaned down towards her, eyes locked on hers, breath caressing her face. “Run along like a good little witch.”

 That fucking did it.

 She closed the narrow distance between them and pressed, no, _crushed_ , her lips against his, pain and pleasure mixing as she wrapped a hand around the back of his head.

  _Bastard_.

 Malfoy responded immediately, fighting for dominance over her, lacing his fingers into her hair, drawing her body hard against his own.

 She pulled his lip between her teeth and watched with fascination as he drew back and raised a hand to his mouth, checking for blood.

 “You little...” His eyes flashed. She narrowed hers in response.

 He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him as he stared down at her, breathing furiously, teasing her with his aching hardness pressed tightly between them.

 “This isn’t a game, Granger.”

 “ _Fuck you_.”

 He grinned briefly, sharply, before leaning in hard and fast again, bruising her lips - she was sure of it.

 He twisted them around, hoisting her up to his waist and carried her across the room. He deposited her unceremoniously onto his desk, roughly coerced her knees apart and stepped between them. She dug her heels into his backside, pressing him closer into her centre as tongues battled and teeth cracked together.

 She reached for his tie, taking a small amount of pleasure from the slight muffled choke he sounded as she pulled the knot apart and threw it to the ground. His fingers raked up her thighs, urgent and bruising, as she tore at his shirt, buttons flying and settling around them.

 He scrabbled for the edge of her shirt, pulling it up her body, over her breasts, breaking away from attacking her mouth with his to throw it somewhere behind them. His hands went immediately to her bra strap, unsnapping the clasp between her shoulder-blades and letting it fall down to their feet.

 His lips searched down her body, closing roughly around a rosy nipple, one hand reaching up to push her skirt up to her hips and delve between her legs to find a slip of lace covering her heated wetness. His moan at finding her eager for him sent shivers down her spine as she arched her back, urging him on.

 She ran a hand down his chest, her nails raking over his definition, his muscles flexing beneath her touch. She brought her fingers up to the back of his hairline as he moved across her chest, moving in for the attack on her second breast whilst his fingers stroked over the fabric between her thighs.

 She sighed in pleasure as he placed pressure just above her most sensitive spot, his other hand pinching and rolling her unattended nipple between his fingertips.

 He moved his lips up her body again, sucking and biting a mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, chuckling briefly as he trailed up her neck and jawline.

 He murmured a gentle ‘ _Granger_ ’ before running his tongue over her lower lip, demanding entry as he dipped a long finger beneath the fabric of her underwear. She pressed harder against his buttocks, drawing him closer as he entered her achingly slow.

 As he added a second finger she broke the would-be kiss, pressing her forehead against his neck, her breath hitching as he increased speed, her fingers clawing at the remnants of his shirt still covering his shoulders.

 He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to the edge, her knees spreading further to give him more access to her searing core. He edged dangerously close to her sweet spot, _so close_ , overwhelming her with sensation as her pressed his thumb to her clit and his lips to the side of her head.

 Her voice rose higher, louder, echoing around the room as he brought her closer, _closer_ , to the edge. She tipped her head back and with a loud moan, tightened around his fingers, crashing into a euphoria given her by Draco Malfoy - a thought that made her want to scream with rage and pleasure in equal balance.

 He pumped slowly in and out of her as she came down from her blissful high, gently withdrawing his fingers as her breathing slowed.

 “ _Fuck_.” She breathed.

 He raised his glistening fingers gently swiping one over her lip, his jaw dropping just slightly, transfixed as he watched her tongue peek out to taste herself.

 He swallowed before meeting her eyes again, his bravado back in place. “Couldn’t agree more.”

 Her fingers went straight to his belt as he knocked her hands out of the way, intent on releasing himself quicker than she could.

 Unwilling to be defeated, she delved into his underwear before his trousers had reached his knees, taking a firm grip around his shaft and pulling his closer to her by the base of his manhood.

 A whimper fell from his lips as she ran her thumb across his sensitive head, coating him in his own pre-come. She gripped him by the hip with one hand, nails pressing in to his flesh, as she lowered her head to his member, her lips darkened and wet, her tongue darting out to taste him this time.

 He breathed a noisy sigh and tipped his head back, eyes squeezed shut. She looked up at him, watching his expression as she took his head into her mouth, slowly pumping him from his platinum curls to her lips.

 “Fuck, Granger.”

 She ran the tip of her tongue down the underside of his shaft and up again, swirling around him and continuing to run her fingers along his length.

 A moment later he opened his eyes and with some restraint pulled her up to standing.

 “Not enjoying it?” She hissed.

 “On the contrary,” He turned her around, drawing her underwear over her hips and letting it drop to the floor before easing her over the edge of his desk. “A bit too much.”

 He aligned himself with her centre and plunged in, eliciting a pleasure-soaked moan from her as she found herself fulfilled, his own triumphant cry echoing back to her.

 She gripped the edge of the table as he set their pace, running fingers down her spine.

 “ _Merlin_.” He muttered as she pushed back against him, in time with his tempo. 

 He grasped her hips, pounding into her as her breaths became moans, and her moans became shrieks of _‘harder’, ‘faster’, ‘Draco...’._

 She didn’t know how long they continued before she screamed her pleasure, tightening hard around him as her name came tumbling from his lips, over and over.

 After another pause for her euphoria to settle, she reached behind herself to push him back, breaking their connection, and turned to seat herself once again on the edge of his desk. She paused momentarily to enjoy the glazed look in his eyes, desire dancing in the stormy depths, and the way the little fabric he was still wearing framed his chest and hips, before guiding him into her again.

 She clasped her fingers behind his neck as he reached perfect rhythm once more, his eyes not leaving hers for a moment, even as she tilted her hips just so causing him to purr a string of expletives.

 She felt him racing closer towards his intoxicating climax, the warmth of her engulfing him as time seemed to slow around them, the desk below them rattling with the force of their furious, unadulterated passion.

 She pressed her forehead against his and ran her fingers through his hair as she felt him nearing completion. Bringing a hand down to her clit, she teased herself closer to the edge, bringing herself in time with him as he clamped his fingers hard against her and emptied himself into her, his grunts reverberating with her moans.

 Heavy breathing filled the room around them as reality slowly filtered in.

 He withdrew from her, seeking out his wand to clean himself up. She stared after him, the emptiness of the loss of his warm body disappointing her more than she was willing to admit.

 She hopped down from the desk and retrieved her shirt, fixing it back in place as she felt him step up behind her.

 He placed a hand gently on her waist.

 “This isn’t over, Malfoy. Don’t think you’ve won.”

 He withdrew as sharply as if she’d burned him. “I see.”

 “Nothing changes.”

 “I’m sure.”

 “I mean it.”

 He nodded.

 She walked the last few metres and placed a hand on the door before she heard his voice again.

 “Granger, wait.”

 She paused, allowing him to continue.

 “It’s still a game to you.”

 She turned to face him. “Isn’t it to you?”

 “Not anymore.” He looked down. “Not for a long time.”

 This wasn’t what she’d expected to hear. “Oh.”

 A sharp rap sounded at the door. Malfoy stood.

 “Come in.”

 “Malfoy, I’ve just picked up tickets from Dean down in Magical Sports for the Puddlemere match next weekend, do you fancy... Hermione?” Ron Weasley stalked into the room, brandishing a handful of tickets before noticing his best friend stood in the doorway.“Sorry, didn’t see you there. What are you doing here?”

 “Oh, er... I’d just come by to...”

 “To congratulate me on completing the merpeople proposition.” Malfoy finished smoothly.

 “Right.” She agreed.

 “Oh, great. Well done to you both.”

 “Thanks. Well then, I’d best be off.”

 “Thanks again, Granger. Consider what I said, if you would.”

 She nodded and headed out of the office, surreptitiously trying to adjust her pencil skirt.

 Ron looked over at the blonde seated behind the desk with wide eyes and a wider grin. “You two had sex again, didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, not entirely happy or proud of this, but after hours of editing, re-editing, cutting, pasting and deleting, I just kind of gave up on the will to look at my laptop screen any longer.
> 
> Anyway, if you do have any thoughts on this, I'd very much appreciate hearing it. 
> 
> And if you're not very keen on this, or you are and fancy reading something else (because who can read only one fanfic at a time...?) please do feel free to check out the rest of my work.
> 
> Thanks!  
> // HawthornSparks // SimpsonSortia //


End file.
